


An interesting turn off events

by BarbwireHeart



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbwireHeart/pseuds/BarbwireHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up in the middle of the night, and finds himself in a rather sticky situation. Nitori is masturbating, on the bunk above him, thinking of him. Rin is just shocked. Rin never thought it possible for his kohai to want him, how Rin want has always wanted his kohai.  He doesn't do anything (even if he is hard as hell) and has much sexual frustration.  Shower sex in the next chapter. Angst and awkward boners in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interesting turn off events

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I prefer to do instead of math work. Logical choice I think :P I hope this meets your needs. I think characters are slightly OOC, but it could also just be the part of them you don't see...idk ._. ...Anyway enjoy this fic!

Rin’s POV

Rin woke up at God fucking knows’ o’clock, to the sound of pants and slick noises. He was completely and utterly confused by this in his sleepy state, but before he could investigate, a particularly lusty moan filled the room. 'What the fuck?' Rin thought, sitting up. 

“Sen-Oooh...Rin-Senpai!” the ecstasy full voice moaned again as the obscene noises quickened. The bed above creaked a little and realization dawned on Rin. Nitori was masturbating. And not only that, but he was thinking of Rin while doing it! Rin’s face was instantly red with mortification. What was he meant to do? He couldn't just ignore it, but any other course of action seemed embarrassing for the both of them. “Fuck…Matsuoka- Senpai….Right there!” Nitori groaned, trying (but failing) to keep quite. This made the blush on Rin’s face brighten, but also made him bite his lip. This was just so un-expectant, and to be completely honest, Rin was just totally gobsmacked by the whole thing. How long had he wanted Nitori, but thought he wasn’t good enough? Rin had lost count. And now to find out that Nitori wanted him. 'Well shit' Rin thought as he swallowed down a moan.

Rin didn’t consider himself attractive, no matter how cocky he was around people. And even if he did, he would have never thought anyone would do what Nitori was doing right now to the thought of him. Especially Nitori. Nitori was just so innocent, so beautiful, there was no way he would be touching himself. Rin was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Nitori like him in that way. And as if to show Rin just how much Nitori liked him, Nitori moaned his name again, this time it went directly to Rin’s dick. 'Shit… 'Rin grimaced, closing his eyes. It then occurred to the blushing red head that this was probably not the first time Nitori had done this. How many other times had he jerked off while thinking of Rin? What did he even think of them doing? Maybe Rin and him making out; Nitori straddling him. Rin arching up into Nitori as the kiss intensified…or maybe something rougher, like Rin fucking him into the mattress so hard Nitori couldn’t show up to practice the next day. Rin had to suppress a groan, his dick hard at the thought of Nitori naked and inviting, urging Rin to do anything and everything to him.

Rin noticed, through his lusty haze, that Nitori’s pants and moans were quickening at a rate that told Rin he was close. A few more pants later and… “Yes! Ahh! Rinnnnn……” Nitori hissed through his teeth as he reached his climax. This made Rin’s dick throb; he needed a release too. But he couldn’t just go up the ladder and fuck Nitori, nor could he walk out and go to the bath room…Well, not yet…..to either of them.

About 15 minutes later Rin, pulsating dick and all, went down to the bathroom to help himself off.

 

*Two days later at practice*

 

Rin was currently grateful for the cold water of the pool. Not a moment before, he had been looking at Nitori’s ass as he had got in position to dive in; waiting for the clock to say 60. Twenty seconds later and the red head had the most unwanted boner in the all of known history. So as he swam now, he knew his time would be slower than usual…But what else did he expect with a now half hard dick in-between his legs?

As Rin got to the end of his lane, 100 metres of Freestyle done with, he was greeted by his kohai, who was offering a hand. Subconsciously Rin realized it was the right one. Consciously though, he couldn't take his eyes off the smile that danced on Nitori’s face, or the way his blue eyes seemed to be so full of happiness; almost as if they joined the smile in the dance. With a sigh, he grabbed Nitori’s hand, and was hauled out of the pool. 

Rin needed to say something to the beauty in front of him desperately, but the words failed him. 'What am I meant to say anyway? Hi, I heard you jacking off the other night and could help but notice you were thinking of me….wanna date?' Sighing, Rin noted he was still holding onto Nitori’s little hand. It was so nice just to be able to touch Nitori, but he knew it would look weird if he didn’t let go soon. In fact, Nitori’s gorgeous eyes had started to tinge with curiosity. 'Don’t be so god damn cute!' Rin pouted (…well…mentally anyway) .Reluctantly, Rin let go of the hand attached to the one person he wanted most, and quickly heading for the showers; leaving a slightly confused kohai by the pool.

Rin got to his locker and placed his goggles and cap inside. With a sigh, Rin tried to steady himself; reassure himself that he was doing the right thing by not talking to Nitori. Which totally failed. How was he meant to not do something after finding out that his kohai actually like him? Yeah, he had been basically avoiding Nitori for two days now, not because he wanted to jump his delicious looking kohai or the fact he had no idea of how to start that conversation, but because he knew that what Nitori must be feeling was only lust. Rin wanted more, wanted Nitori…no, he wanted Ai to be his, and only his. Rin realized he was a bit possessive, and yeah, his last relationship had ended because of it, but Rin just wanted someone he could be possessive of. And he wanted that someone to be Ai.

Peeling off his body hugging swimmers and stepping out of them, Rin noticed that Nitori was staring at him. Ai had an animalistic glimmer in his eyes, as he looked Rin up and down. 'No.No.No. STOP THAT!' Rin screamed mentally as he felt his groin heat up. Turning from the younger male with some effort, Rin made it to the shower, blasting the cold water.

Nitori’s POV

'Had that…..Did Rin just…No...' Nitori was so out of it. Was his Senpai ignoring him for the past few days really having this much of an effect on him? Yeah, he was feeling like absolute shit and his time was getting worse. But could it really get to the point of imagining Rin getting a boner, just because of him checking him out? And if he wasn’t imagining things, what was he doing to make that happen? Nitori wasn’t doing anything different; he checked Rin out hundreds of times. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. But honestly, who could blame him for wanting Rin? He was just so …fucking sexy! What on earth had Haru been thinking when he chose Makoto over Rin?! Whatever it was, Nitori couldn’t fathom it.

Moving his eyes to Rin’s back, Nitori noticed how the water glided down it so perfectly; over each valley and hill of muscle, down to that flawless ass. Nitori may have kept his eyes glued to said perfect ass for a bit longer than usual, before looking down Rin’s long, taut legs. 'God, why did you create someone so amazing and not let me have it? To teach me a lesson? Well believe me, if the lesson was to get the most awkward boners, in the most inappropriate places (for example, A BOYS LOCKER ROOM!) and be a pro at hiding them. I have learnt it…I have learnt it well.' Nitori sighed mentally, looking down at the offensive appendage. Why had he even walked in here in the first place? He knew this would happen….Well, the him getting a boner part, not the un-proven Rin boner part.

 

Rin’s POV

'Could you stop that!?' Rin felt like screaming at the boy staring at him from behind. He was already having a hard time as it was, he didn’t need Nitori making it any harder (which in all honesty, was proving to not be that difficult to do).

A red cheeked RIn felt Nitori's eyes on his back, then his ass, his hips, his legs and then repeating their prier route. Again. And again. It was driving him mad! 'Please….stop….'

Momo was also in the bathroom, getting dressed, and secretly Rin wanted him to say and leave, simultaneously. Stay, because Momo was the only thing reining him in; keeping him from practically raping Nitori. But leave so he could do just that; even if it was only the one time…or turned into friends with benefits. .Anything would be better than this feeling. It was a mix of need and want; the need of Nitori’s emotional closeness and the want to fuck him senseless. Rin could only describe it as millions of cherry blossoms, blooming and filling his lungs, making it hard to breathe; drowning him. 

“See you later Nitori- Senpai” Momo smiled, waving frantically. Shit…..don’t..don’t go..

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo......Sorry not sorry. Though I will finish this quite soon. Till then, tell me what you think :)


End file.
